Relationship Therapy
by entwined-in-a-web
Summary: Uh-oh! Natalie and Henry are getting into a fight! And they're close to breaking up! Not if the Clan can help it! Another Clan fic...bad summary, sorry...REVIEW PLEASE!


**A/N: Ok! So again this was co-written with BluestBlood...this is what we do in out PM convos...**

**lol...This is dedicated to my collaboration buddies! **

**And it also features them too! **

**So yeah...**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own N2N...actually, i don't even own half of this story...lol...The other half belongs to BluestBlood!**

*Natalie and Henry are sitting in her room. She's sort of...well..high*

Natalie: HOLY SHIT!

Henry: What?

Natalie: A MARTIAN ARMADILLO IS EATING YOUR FUCKING HEAD!

Henry: What the hell are you on?

Natalie: IM ROBO-TRIPPING! I can't feel my legs! WHOO!

Henry: *facepalm*

Natalie: *is holding a broom* HENRY- DON'.

Henry: *screws eyes shut* HolyshitHolyshitHolyshit *is whacked over the head with a broom*

Me: *sitting at the Clan Headquarters* I sense a disturbance in the force...

*back at Goodmans*  
Henry: Owwww. Nat! You hit me in the face!

Natalie: Don't worry- the armadillo is gone.

Hahahaha! The Force...lol

Henry: Yeah...the alien animal's gone.

Natalie: WHY ARE YOU MAKING FUN OF ME?

Henry: I see...now we have a new problem. YOUR TEMPER!

Natalie: WELL YOU SUCK!

Henry: HOLY CRAP ARE WE ACTUALLY FIGHTING?

Natalie: I THINK WE ARE!

***meanwhile***

Me: Yeah...that's definitely a disturbance...C'mon guys...let's go investigate...

Natalie: I HATE YOU SOMETIMES.

Henry: What about the other times?

Natalie: I- wait what?

Henry: What about the other times?

Natalie: ...THAT'S IRRELEVANT.

Clan: TO THE CLOSET. *grabs flashlight* Awaayyyy!

Henry: So wait...ARE YOU SAYING YOU DON'T LOVE ME ANYMORE?

Natalie: Maybe...

Henry. *bawls his eyes out hysterically*

Natalie: Big baby...

Me: This looks like a job for...*emerges from closet* The Super Clan!

Henry: *cries more*

BluestBlood: What seems to be the problem, Henry?

Henry: N-N-Natalie doesn't l-love me anymore!

Me: Crap...this is gonna be harder than I thought...

ElianaMargalit: This calls for- DOCTOR FINE.

Natalie: WHAT?

Me: Come on down, Doctor!

Dr. Fine: I'm a relationships councilor too!

Henry: *sniffles* That's funny, cause you've never been in one.

Dr. Fine: Do you want your woman back or what?

Henry: YESSSSS. *bawls*

Clan: *sits in the audience*

Dr. Fine: Natalie, why don't you tell us your side of the story first.

Natalie: Well, ok. It all started back when we met. He'd been stalking me since the fifth grade so I knew he had a problem there.

Dr. Fine: I see...

Natalie: SHUT UP I'M TALKING. Then, I found out he smoked pot and so what does he do? Tries to get me to smoke. And I was stupid enough to agree to it! NOW I'M A DRUG ADDICT!

Dr. Fine: Ok, then...Henry?

Henry: I...I...I've been in love with Natalie Goodman for six years. I DON'T KNOW WHAT I'D DO WITHOUT HER! SHE'S MY LIFE AND I LOVE HER MORE THAN ANYTHING! I WOULD TAKE A BULLET FOR HER! I WOULD TAKE _TEN _BULLETS FOR HER!

Clan: Awwwwww...

Henry: In the words of Jonathan Larson, "Life goes on, but I'm gone. Cuz I die without you." Thanks.

Clan: *applauds furiously*

Dr. Fine: Well, I guess we know who was right!

Natalie: I- wait, what? THAT'S NOT HOW IT WORKS.

Henry: It is now! SO KISS ME, NATALIE!

BluestBlood: *singing* THOU LOVELY LOOOONNN. *is glared at* *slinks away* *grumbles* Kiss me, Kate reference guys...

Natalie: No, I am obviously right in this arguement! Come on, guys! *Turns to Clan* Don't you love me, too? The crazy, invisible daughter?

Clan: NO.

Natalie: Figures...

Dr. Fine: Come on, take Henry back. He quoted RENT- just for you!

Henry: Please, Nat? I love you. *puppy dog eyes*

Clan: Awwwwww.

Natalie: Well...I-!

Gabe: *bursting in* HOLD IT! HOLD EVERYTHING!

Henry: Shit...

Gabe: I belive I have a say in this...Ok. Henry sucks.

Dr. Fine: That's it?

Gabe: Thats it.

Dr. Fine: He makes a good argument...

Henry and Clan: WHAT?

Natalie: He's right, though...

Henry. NOOOOOO! PLEASE DONT LEAVE ME, NATALIE! *grabs her and kisses her anyway*

Clan: Awwwww...

Gabe: Eeew...

Dr. Fine: *cough* Mawage. Mawage is what bwings us togetha, today. Wove, twu wove, will fowwow you...

Natalie: WE ARE NOT IN THE PRINCESS BRIDE.

Henry: As you wish.

Clan: AWWWWWWW!

Gabe: Where's the bathroom? I need to puke.

Dr. Fine: *points off*

Gabe: Thanks! *runs off*

Dr. Fine: Now that he's gone, Natalie- do you have something to say?

Natalie: *looks to Henry* Um. Um.

Henry: YES?

Natalie: *deep breath*

Diana: WAIT!

Clan: *groans*

Diana: I want a say in this too!

Dan: Yeah! Me too!

Me: How'd you know we were here?

Dan: We saw a sign in our basement that said The Clan's Lair.

Clan: Oops...

BluestBlood: I'll remove the sign. *doesn't move- or so you think* Ok. It's gone now. *ninja nod*

Diana: *goes to check* Cool! Can you clean my house like that for me?

BluestBlood: Uh. No.

Dan: And who said you could have a reality show in my house?

Oreoprincess0401: Mr. Goodman, we love reality shows! Please! We'll never ask for anything ever again!

Dan: Uhm. *is faced with the Clan's puppy dog eyes* ...Fine.

Diana: Hey! It's Dr. Fine!

Me: We'll be out of here in a second, we promise! Nat?

Natalie: Thanks...anywho...Henry?

Henry: Yes?

Natalie: I um...

Henry and Clan: YES?

Natalie: I...

Diana: SPIT IT OUT!

Natalie: I LOVE YOU AND I'M SORRY WE WERE FIGHTING AND I WAS ROBO-TRIPPING!

Clan: Awwww...

Henry: Aw, c'mere! *kisses Natalie*

Me: *whispering* This is my favorite part!

ElianaMargalit: *whispers back* I know! They're so cute. Look at them.

HenNat: *still kissing*

Dr. Fine: *cough* Um- anyway- who wants to go next?

Diana: OH! OH! DAN LET'S GO!

Dan: No... *sees Diana's puppy dog look* Fine.

Diana: Yaaay!

**A/N: Tada! lol...**

**Reviews?**


End file.
